pureblood love
by theghostlygossip
Summary: zero and kaname didnt really like each other but there starting to like each other


pureblood and "E"

chapter 1

zeros pov

it was just one of those days you know where you didnt want do anything and especailly for things that you hate here i am standing outside for thoses beasts in human form yuki a girl who i had feelings for because she did help me alot but anyways she was trying to keep the day class girls from getting closer to them those beasts i got fead up with there kyaaaing. IF YOU DONT HEAD BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW ILL GIVE YOU SOETHING TO CRY ABOUT i yelled as they all start running away. zero that wasnt very nice said yuki as shes punching my arm . stop punching my arm i said she stoped but she didnt say anything . then the beast that i hated came up to yuki and said thank and to me which was odd because he never said that he hates me and i hate him so its how it should be yuki im going and i left i heard her rambling about something i dont care about.

kanames pov

you know i never thought i whould do this as im getting dressed to leave for my classes. im going to try and be nice to kiryu i know right that will probatly never happen because he hates us purebloods scratch that all the vampires in fact because of what happend to him and who can blame him right ichio knocked on the door kaname-sama time to go, yes thank you ill be down there in a minute. you know and i never thought i whould like kiryu i can do so much to his silky smooth skin and the rest of his body i felt something hard close to my lower half never thought i whould get a bonner before i had to go to class but i had to think of something else but hes the only thing i could think of but i did get the bonner down before school started i could hear all those day class girls and i could hear yuki i love that girl we open the down and started to walk out but i heard kiryu scream out IF YOU DONT HEAD BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW ILL GIVE YOU SOETHING TO CRY ABOUT typical of him and i chuckled i helped yuki up before zero could because me and him fight of her but i know i will win this battle soon. thank yuki and you too kiryu he looked surprised when i said this he looked at me and walked off and yuki following him like a lost puppy.

zero pov

zero that was very rude to not at least egknolode his kindness to you jeez yuki said. what are you my mom damn yuki thats all you every do i knew what i said hurt her feelings i could see it in her face and i just left her where she was i said sorry as i walked and said that i need some time alone for awhile. i went to my dorm and went in too the shower and let the water hit the back of my head and just let my thoughts run out of my head he was nice to me and i let my self slid down and sitting on the warm ground and just leaning my back on the wall i looked down and saw my dick i didnt realize i had a bonner i just let it sit there pulsing with blood i didnt care if i had a bonner while thinking of a guy but hit just hit me now the bonner i have is for a vampire and then the bonner went down after i thought of that no way im getting a bonner from a vampire i finished in the shower and i get out as im drying my self off i heard a knock at the door it was the headmaster i wrapped the towel around my waist and told him he could come in. he opened the door and shut it behind him i have a message from kaname he says to meet him by the outside the night class classrooms he said. without thinking about it i said yes and he left i droped the towel put on my boxers and left for my room i got in there and i got changed and head for my destination.

kanames pov

i like zero whats so wrong with that as im thinking while im in class. kaname-sama is there something wrong asked kain. no of course not im fine i said but i knew that was a lie. do you need someones blood asked ruka. no, no thank you ruka i said. the teacher told us it was are break and the class started talking to other vampires i spotted the headmaster i walked to him. hello headmaster i said my ask you a favor please. sure kaname ill be more then happy to grant you your favor said headmaster. good lets go some where more private as we headed for his office he oppend the doors and i shutted them behind me . now kaname what is your favor asked the headmaster. headmaster can you have zero kiryu meet by the outside the nightclass classrooms please. i dont know if he will say yes but ill ask. thank you headmaster ill be heading back to class or should i say outside. so im outside the nightclass classrooms waiting for my love

thanks for reading next chapter will be poster soon


End file.
